Brothers
by Me and my pet chain chomp
Summary: Mario knew that Luigi will not be bullied. And if anyone does bully him, Mario will not stand for it. He will protect him like no other guardian has done before. Why? 'Cause they're brothers, that's why. Rated T for violence and dark in later chapters. This is not a slash story.
1. Prologue Introduction

_Brothers_

**Prologue: Introduction**

It was another one of those days for the two brotherly teenagers. The 2 and a half months of sweet vacation had been done and the two were ready for their first day of high school.

Rubbing his blue eyes, the older brother sat up from his slumber and yawned. After 2 and-a-half months of sweet vacation, it was time for his brother and him to get back on track and continue their knowledge of learning.

Mario was a teenager. No mustache and he never wore a plumber outfit. He had never worn a hat or had any gloves. He was simply a normal person.

Slipping on his brown shoes was the first thing, putting on his simple red shirt and his water-blue jeans after was in a flash. Mario was a person who never wanted to be late; he loved being on time, getting good grades, all that good stuff. Now that it's high school year, he knew that it was going to get tougher for the two.

Mario was never bullied. He stood up for himself, he was always the person you want to hang out with. People hardly bothered him.

Luigi on the other hand…

As if on cue, the older teenager began to hear faint and familiar snores coming from the other room. It was Luigi's.

Mario could only sigh with either worry or excitement. He wasn't exactly sure how Luigi's high school year would turn out.

Luigi was the worry-toad brother of the two. He's sensitive, and Mario had known that for a very long time. He's one of those people that have to check if everything is alright before moving on, you know, "the worry-toad" as most people would name him.

And because of that, Luigi was bullied. He was picked on and was called "Green 'Stache" from so many people. Luigi never had many friends, he never had any girlfriends which really bothered Mario.

Luigi is someone Mario _knew _would be fun to hang out with.

Mario-of course- has stood up for his brother. Protecting him from any bullies he might encounter and if Luigi was bullied, Mario would put that bully in their place and talk some sense into them. Mario hated the fact that people disliked Luigi. But he wasn't exactly sure why Luigi couldn't fit in…

Walking into his brother's room, he slightly shook Luigi's shoulders to wake him up.

"Weegee, come on, it's time for school bro." Mario spoke in his ear, pushing harder.

Luigi suddenly sat up with a stir and snort before rubbing his eyes.

"School? But I don't wanna go to school Madio." he complained, slumping back down onto his green-colored bed with an "oof".

Mario shook his head at his brother, if only Luigi knew how much Mario wanted to get Luigi some friends.

It wasn't because Luigi was a "nobody" (as most people would also call him), it was because it would make Mario feel much better if he did.

Mario always had faith in him. Always. Never stopped, and never will. And this year, he _will _get some friends. That, Mario knew.

The red-shirt teenager looked over his shoulder and towards the window of their humble home. It was bright outside. The sound of birds chirping happily, and the sweet feeling of the orange sun peeking over the hills delighted Mario and made him feel much confident of today. The sun shined through the glass of their window and slapped onto Luigi's face, causing the younger teenager to stir once more and sat up again.

Mario chuckled, "C'mon Weegee. School isn't for another 30 minutes. We have to eat and get dressed bro."

Luigi groaned but nodded and hopped out of bed. He turned to his brother with a sleepy look on his face. At that, Mario laughed. His tired face was always a hoot for people who had even the slightest sense of humor. Luigi's eyes were really droopy, his chocolate hair was now a bed-head, and his back was hunched over like a person who hasn't slept for over a decade. This still made Mario laugh after fifteen years…

Luigi was fourteen and Mario was fifteen. They've lived together forever and they always looked out for each other. They managed to buy themselves a humble home, fit for two teenagers such as them. They had one bathroom, two bedrooms, one kitchen, and one living room. Mario had always loved this home and he was glad that they have a place to stay, eat, and enjoy their lives. He was proud…

"But I really don't wanna go to school bro." after that, Luigi fell back onto the bed with a groan, "Besides, it's… zzz… chicken-wing Thursday…" after, he drifted off to a deep sleep.

Mario raised an eyebrow. Yep, Luigi was now a fully odd brother. That was one thing he found very cool about Luigi. He may be odd and a bit weird, but he is part of the Mario family, enough said…

Mario glanced at Luigi's green-colored clock. 7:25 a.m. Only a couple more minutes left before the school bus comes! Mario was never late and he had the perfect attendance award every grade! He can't lose it on the first day of 9th grade!

Mario wasted no more thought as he picked Luigi up without a single spark of effort (as Luigi was very light in weight), grabbed a pair of school clothes, and shoved the two into the closet.

He heard rustles in the small room and the closet door opened, revealing Luigi in his school clothes: A grassy-green T-shirt with ocean-blue jeans and brown shoes, similar to Mario's.

Of course, Luigi did not have any facial hair, did not wear any hats, and wore no gloves. It was almost as if they were twins, with a few different twists…

Mario nodded in completion, and walked downstairs towards the kitchen. He took out a plate and quickly cooked up a few Shroom waffles in a flash.

Quickly and quietly, he set the plate down and began to eat his meal in silence. After a few minutes of eating, the sound of the mushroom clock, hung onto the wall, began to tick and Mario's mind drifted off to the new school the two were going to in about, 20 minutes.

"_What if Luigi doesn't get any friends this time? You know how tough-minded kids can get, especially mean kids."_

Mario felt his mind practically slap himself.

"_No, he _will _get friends. I'll even promise him that he'll get someone to hang out with. I'm not just going to stand by and allow him to suffer depressing thoughts everyday."_

He felt his hands clenching in anger and discomfort.

"_And if anyone messes with him this year, or any year for that matter, no more Mister Nice Guy. I am done with him getting picked on. I swear it, _nobody _better not mess with him, or else."_

Mario's mind began to calm after his small angry speech and continued his eating in silence.

Suddenly, the sound of tired footsteps of the younger brother started in the field of Mario's hearing as Luigi slowly and tiredly stepped downstairs with a groan.

What looked like limping, he got up to the dinner table, and rested his head onto it, drifting off back to sleep with snores being his follower.

Mario sighed, took his plate, and walked into the kitchen to began washing his dish. Once he was done, he took out a bowl and filled it half-way up with cereal. Walking back to the dinner table, he set it down onto the wooden object and tapped Luigi on the nose.

"Hey bro? I made you breakfast. C'mon Weegee, eat up." Mario spoke as he noticed the teenager take the spoon and slowly ate the meal.

Once he was done, he asked aloud in a tired voice, "What cereal was that?"

Mario shrugged and took the box. "Erm… Oh! Shroomeos." he answered, setting the box back onto the table.

And as if it was supposed to happen, Luigi lost balance of his legs, thus causing him to stumble to the ground with a thud.

"Owwwww…" he moaned, rubbing the back of his head in pain.

Mario got out of his chair and pulled his sibling up onto his feet, brushing off the dust from his shoulders. "You okay Weegee?" he asked.

Luigi nodded and slowly walked to the couch, slumping onto the object. "Ohhh, I'm not sure I feel like myself." he spoke, allowing his head to fall back.

"Madio?" he asked.

"Yeah Weegee?"

"What if… what if I don't?"

At that, Mario tilted his head. He then walked up to his brother.

"What if you don't what?"

"Well, um, what if I… don't ever find friends?"

Mario immediately bit his lip. Luigi is already breaking. He knew it. Mario's mind instantly focused, not on school, but now onto his sibling he cared much dearly about.

Silence filled the room as Mario tried to hold back the tears that were trying to be unleashed from his eyes.

Mario then hopped onto the couch next to his brother. "Weegee, I _promise _that you will find friends. I _promise _that you will never ever get picked on. I _promise _that you will enjoy these high school years forever."

Mario closed his eyes in hope.

"I promise."

Luigi smiled and nodded.

"Thanks bro. That really means to me."

For the first time, Mario felt completely confident in Luigi; 100% confident in his sibling. Why, he almost felt powerful for a minute. It felt… good. It felt good to see Luigi happy. Mario enjoyed that so much.

And before the happy moment could fade, the sound of pipes exhausting smoke and steam filled the morning air with delight in Mario's mind.

Mario grabbed his and his brother's backpack, gave Luigi his backpack, and swung on his own, and zoomed out the door and towards the bus. Luigi cracked a smile, and followed Mario out the door, locked it behind him, pocketed the key, and raced Mario to the bus.

For once, Luigi felt joyful to go to school; all those terrible memories of him being bullied, picked on, and name-called, were already faded, and new and happy ones were taking their place. Luigi was happy at that.

Mario knew that Luigi _will not _be bullied. And if anyone does bully him, Mario will not stand for it. He will protect him like no other guardian has done before.

Why?

'Cause they're brothers, that's why.

_Author's Note: Hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. It felt good to write this. And when you're reading this, please try to at least picture the brothers in their teenager years, meaning that they don't have any mustaches, no hats… yet, and no gloves. Now, I'll be honest, I don't go to high school… yet, so feel free to send me information on what high school is like please. Why don't I do it myself? Well people, because I'm lazy. And trust me, I don't like it when I'm lazy. XD This is not a slash story by the way, 'K?_


	2. Chapter 1: The Last Straw

**Chapter 1: The Last Straw**

_Author's Note: So sorry about my long update! I was busy playing my xbox 360 and couldn't get off it for a while! Hopefully this will make up for it. And please keep in mind that this story will not only have bullying in it. It will have romance, family, genres like that. Enjoy!_

Daisy was a so-so about school.

She didn't exactly like school as much, but just being there always made her happy; probably because she got to make friends and hang out with them.

Daisy was a fourteen year-old teenager who was very popular in almost every grade. She had many friends, many enemies, and many "adventures" as she would name it.

Adventures, such as: getting a one-way ticket to the principal's office, playing pranks on certain teachers, and of course, teasing boys with her looks every so often. Daisy was a tomboy, meaning that she acted like a boy and did things sometimes only a boy would do.

She loved every little thing about herself. Her soft and smooth hair, her beautiful looks, her tomboyish acts, her gorgeous style, pretty much a lot if you would say.

She didn't mind going to school every once in a while, but a special cousin of hers said otherwise…

Hopping straight and out of bed, a fifteen year-old blonde teenager happily began to get dressed in her school outfit.

She loved the color of pink, she loved flowers, butterflies, well, pretty much everything bright and beautiful. (As that was her motto.) Her name was Peach and she loved every single bit of school.

She had excellent grades, the perfect attendance award in every grade, no detentions. She was a perfect student. And she was proud…

Slipping on her pink T-shirt as that was the school's rules of putting on only appropriate accessories. Putting on her bright-blue jeans was the second thing as that was also in the school's rules.

Only minutes later did Daisy awake with a silly stir from the cheerful singing in Peach's bathroom. She groaned before allowing her head to fall back onto the bed sheet. Maybe tomorrow…

"Daisyyyyy!" her delightful cousin sang aloud as she put the last of her make-up on before happily skipping to her cousin's room.

"C'mon Dais! It's time for school!" she spoke, shaking Daisy's shoulders in excitement.

Daisy only grabbed a pillow and dropped it onto her head. "How 'bout tomorrow Peach?" she asked, drifting off to sleep.

"No way! This is the first day!" Peach assured, taking off the pillow from her head and throwing onto the bed. She then went up to her ear and shouted, "Get out of bed!"

As if her whole ear just died, she immediately jumped up and fell to the floor. At that, Peach laughed. But to be true, it really was the only way of getting Daisy out of bed. Sweet, sweet, loudness.

Daisy got up and shot Peach a glare, but she only giggled and skipped into her room to pack her things.

The brunette looked out the window. Well, at least the bright sun cheered her up. Usually, good-looking days always brightened Daisy, but, something in her gut felt like today is going to be a lot more than just, "good". But what? Well, whatever it was, it made Daisy a lot more happy now. Maybe it was just the wind or something.

Daisy began to dress into her school clothes and if anything seemed wrong to Peach, the finger to her room would appear and Daisy would have to dress again. Maybe the first time will be the charm this time. Because the tenth charm wasn't really looking so hot on Daisy.

After she was finished with Peach's inspection, she happily walked off into the bathroom to do her daily essentials that Peach would always force her to do: Brush her teeth, optionally do her make-up, stuff like that.

Daisy hardly ate any breakfast which kind of made her a bit worried about her stomach. Was it an adult thing? Probably…

Peach on the other hand was already finished and was busy downstairs, waiting for the bus to come.

"What is taking Daisy so long?" Peach asked herself, glancing at the clock every five seconds. She knew that if Daisy isn't here when the bus is, there's going to be some problems. Even for a nice person like her.

Daisy began to comb her hair and hum to herself. Peace and quiet was always her top-thing. She enjoyed it.

"Daisyyyyy!"

Well, that was a good five seconds.

"Ugh, cousins…" she groaned, but after she giggled. That was one thing she found cool about her cousin. She was always so demanding and repetitive which Daisy would sometimes enjoy. Peach was almost like a twin to her. With a few different twists…

"Comiiing!" she shouted, running down the stairs. But then, her shoe didn't quite catch the step, which caused her to tumble down to the floor.

Peach immediately rushed to her and helped her to feet. "Are you okay Daisy?" she asked. Daisy nodded.

"Peach I'm fine. It's only one step I fell from. I'm fine." she assured, as Peach nervously laughed.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Daisy, this time, rolled her eyes. "Will you stop with the worry-toad actions? Okay? I'm fine!" she shouted, sitting onto the couch.

Peach crossed her arms. "Sorry, I just wanted to help, sheesh."

Daisy rolled her eyes again. She knew how slightly overreacting Peach could be. You do one little small shout, Peach would always try to get the last word in every argument. Whether it's a good one, or a bad one. Oh how cousins can make you laugh.

Daisy found her orange back-pack sitting next to her. She swung it onto her back and flipped on the TV to watch some television.

"Oh and, by the way Dais, I heard that today is going to rain." Peach assured.

"Wow, sounds like good luck to the trees." Daisy joked, flipping through channels.

Suddenly, with no more delay, pipes extracting steam and smoke, had turned into sound and had entered through the two teenager's field of hearing. "Let's go!" Peach yelled, grabbing Daisy by the arm and dragging her out the door and onto the school bus in a flash.

As the two entered the bus, Daisy noticed how small the bus driver looked. "Um, excuse me sir?" Daisy asked.

The bus driver turned to her. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you a little too small to be driving a school bus?"

The bus driver turned to face the window.

"Yes, yes I am."

The brunette raised an eyebrow but shook it off, found Peach's seat, and sat with her.

"Peach, I think the bus driver's weird." Daisy joked. Peach rolled her eyes but then they only laughed. I guess you could say that it was a female cousin thing…

…

"Isn't this great Weegee?" Mario asked him as he turned to his brother.

Luigi didn't answer. He was staring at a certain brunette without a care.

"Weegee? What are you-?" Mario then spotted the reason.

He gasped, then slapped on a huge grin of excitement.

Luigi heard Mario's certain gasp and instantly turned around. "No! I-I don't! I swear!" he explained, trying to come up with a reason.

Mario crossed her arms. "Yes you do! I've been sitting here looking at you staring at her! That means…"

"That I don't like her!"

Mario rolled his eyes, pointed his finger to the brunette, and ordered, "Talk to her."

Luigi groaned, "But Madio! I-It's hard to do that!"

"What's so hard about talking to a teenager?" he asked.

"Everything!"

…

Daisy began to look around the bus, seeing all the kids playing with their phones, talking loudly, stuff kids do most of the time.

But then, someone wearing a green T-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes, immediately caught her eye.

She looked at him and began to admire him. "What a hunk." she whispered to herself.

"Hm? Did you say something Dais?" Peach asked.

"Nothing, nothing." she said back as she continued her admiring.

…

The small brotherly arguing was over.

"Do you even know her name?" Mario asked.

At that, Luigi finally answered some of his questions. "N-No."

"Can I help you with her?" Mario asked.

Luigi suddenly felt his heart beat faster. "Um, erm… o-okay." he answered.

"But I don't like her!"

Mario patted his back. "Don't worry bro, your secret is safe with me."

Luigi smiled, "Thanks Madio."

Suddenly, a hand was grabbed Luigi by the back of his shirt as he was lifted high.

"Hey Green 'Stache!" the large person yelled.

"Oh no, not that name again." Luigi whimpered.

"You see this?" the large person asked, raising a fist to Luigi's face. "Yeah! Bowser here is gonna break your face in three!" he yelled.

Luigi only closed his eyes.

"_Hell… no."_ Mario thought angrily as he stood straight up.

"THAT'S IT!" and soon, punches were thrown…

_Author's Note: Hope this chapter made your blood pump at the end! Again, I'm sorry for the long update. And sorry about the bad word I used. Anyways, hope y'all enjoyed this on and, F.B. is off! (Click!)_


	3. Chapter 2 Note Passing Gone Wrong

**Chapter 2: Note-Passing Gone Wrong**

Mario, along with Luigi was now sitting in front of the principal's office with some injuries. Mario had received a black eye and a broken nose. Luigi somehow managed to bring himself into the fight, which gifted him with a black eye of his own, and a broken nose as well.

Mario sat next to Luigi with angry looks on his face while Luigi sat there worried and scared motionless. He felt his body still shaking from the sudden fight that had happened. All those screams, pain, and violence was too much for the teenager and he felt exhausted already.

Mario already calmed down but felt the need to avenge his brother definitely.

The principal kept shaking her head at the two. "I am very disappointed in you two." she spoke.

Luigi only whimpered in pain, but Mario refused to stay silent.

"But that guy was messing with my bro! And _no one _messes with my bro anymore!" Mario declared as Luigi only cracked a smile at the principal.

But the woman only shot Luigi a glare. Luigi then wiggled farther down into his seat, trying to shrug off his injuries. "S-S-Sorry." he choked, burying his face into his hands in sorrow.

Mario forged a sad look on his face. "Ms., he didn't mean to start anything. I was the one who started that fight." Mario assured.

The principal sighed. "But your brother was the ticket to the fight. If he was never there, the fight would not have started in the first place." she assured.

Luigi felt even more depressed than before. _"I knew this would happen. I'm such a screw-up."_

Mario frowned, "So you're saying that this is my bro's fault?" he asked.

The principal only sighed again, "Maybe, but in other matters, you put yourself into this, meaning that you both are getting into trouble." she declared.

"That's not fair!" Mario yelled, hopping out of his seat.

"Mr… Mario. Do _not _speak in that tone of voice to me. You two could've just ignored him. But no, you brought yourself into that and this is what you get." she assured.

Luigi whimpered once more.

Mario crossed his arms. "What about that other kid? Is he getting punished too?" he asked.

The principal nodded. "Yes, you're lucky that the bus driver's mobile camera caught everything. Now, leave my office and go to your classes." she ordered, pointing to the door.

Mario grumbled something under his breath but obeyed and the two walked out of the office and into the school.

"Damn bully…" Mario muttered.

"Madio?" Luigi choked.

"What is it Weegee?" Mario harshly asked. Luigi then regretted his words and stayed silent.

"Look bro, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be mean to you. I'm just… really angry right now." and with that, the two began to keep walking.

Luigi rubbed his nose before nodding. "'K."

After a couple minutes of walking, the brother had found their classroom and waited on the lockers before their teacher would let them in.

"How's your nose feeling Weegee?" Mario asked.

Luigi rubbed his nose again. "A lot better now." he answered as the two teenagers chuckled…

…

"Wow! Did you see that fight Peach?" Daisy exclaimed, jumping up and down. Peach only shook her head.

"Dais, school's not about fighting. It's about learning and getting a good education." Peach assured as the two found their classroom and rested their backs onto the locker, waiting for their teacher to let them in.

Daisy crossed her arms. "C'mon Peach! Live a little! But you have to admit, that poor guy that got himself into that fight kind of scared me. I mean, he looks helpless!" she exclaimed.

"What guy?" Peach asked.

"I don't know his name but, I think he was kind of cute." Daisy suddenly felt her face go red and her mind saying, "Oops" a thousand times.

Peach laughed. "Dais, you're only fourteen."

"So? I'm a hot girl! I can get anyone!" Daisy exclaimed, crossing her arms.

Yep, Daisy was always so sure about herself. That's not always bad but, it sometimes didn't make any sense at all to her cousin, which it didn't really matter. Daisy thought what she wanted to think about herself. Enough said…

"Dais, please. Don't start with that again." Peach spoke as the two began to follow the rest of the class into their classroom.

"Seriously Peach? Live a little will you?"

…

Mario and Luigi had found their seats and sat, looking at all the other teenagers sitting as well. Then, someone very familiar caught his eye. Someone, female.

His eyes widened.

"M-Madio?" Luigi whispered to his brother.

"Yeah Weegee?" Mario whispered back.

"She's back."

"Who?"

"Th-That girl."

Mario only sighed, "Nothing's gonna happen if you don't talk to her." he explained as he took out all of his school supplies.

"But it's hard." Luigi complained.

Mario ignored him and waited for the teacher to start.

Suddenly, the class bell rang, the doors closed, and the learning has started.

"Now class, before I begin, you may just call me Ms. D; for my name is much too long to pronounce, okay?" the teacher assured, receiving only a nod from a few students, others were already falling asleep…

…

"Uggghhh, this is sooo boring." Daisy whispered to her cousin.

Peach shook her head. "I think that this is great! I love Math!" she whispered back.

Daisy then shot her head up. "This is Math?" she whispered back.

"Ssshhhh!" Peach hissed. Daisy rolled her eyes and began to examine the teenagers.

One had very messy hair, one was busy picking his nose, not exactly the type Daisy was looking for, and two had almost the same exact clothes, but one had a red T-shirt, the other was insanely familiar and had a green T-shirt on…

…

"Madio?"

"Yeah Weegee?"

"I… I think she's looking at me."

Mario rolled his eyes. "Weegee, I'm going to say this one last time. Talk. To. Her."

Mario looked at Luigi who was holding a piece of paper in his hands.

"Is that a-"

"I think so. And it came from her." Luigi slightly pointed to Daisy that was sitting at the front of the classroom. I guess you could say that she was an expert note-passer.

"Well read it!" Mario hissed.

"Okay, okay." Luigi answered, unfolding the note.

"_Hey, what's your name?"_

Luigi gulped, began to take out a pencil and started to jot down his name.

Suddenly, as if teleportation had helped her, the teacher was standing right in front of him with a disappointed look on her face.

Again, Luigi gulped and waved slightly.

The teacher wasted no more time as she snatched the note away and shot Luigi a glare. The teenager wiggled down farther into his seat, ashamed of himself. A few chuckles escaped from the classroom as Luigi went from ashamed, to embarrassed.

Mario couldn't do anything but just sit there. This wasn't what he meant when he said Luigi is never going to get bullied. Luigi had a crush on Daisy and so did she. But everything seems to be in their way when they try.

Looks like Mario's going to have to do some sacrificing…

_Author's Note: Dang it this was short! And not very interesting either. Dang it all! Sorry of this wasn't as appealing as the others. I hope you will keep reading though!_


	4. Chapter 3: Name For a Backpack

**Chapter 3: A Name For a Backpack**

_Author's Note: Don't ask, just read and enjoy, please. Thanks. :)_

"It's the end of the school day, where is he?" Mario asked himself, pacing around the bus stop in front of the school.

It had been exactly ten minutes since Luigi's been gone. Where he could have been?

Mario took a deep breath, and plopped himself onto a bench, waiting for his brother to come out of the school's front doors. And without a doubt, he was starting to worry.

"Who're you looking for, Mario?" a voice asked as Mario looked up to see Peach standing in front of him.

"Do I know you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Peach sat next to him. "Yeah, but so does Daisy, she actually knows more about Luigi than you though." Peach explained.

"Anyways, I'm Peach. And, um, sorry about my stupid cousin getting your brother in trouble. She's kinda a weirdo, you know?" she joked.

Mario only chuckled, "Well, it's, uh, nice to know you Peach. Erm… do you know where my bro is? He kinda took off without me knowing and I really want to know where he is."

Peach shook her head, "No, and I haven't seen Daisy in a pretty long time. But don't worry, Mario. Relatives always show up sooner or later. I should know." and with that, Peach got up and walked somewhere else in the school's bus stop.

"Aw gee wiz Weegee, why do you do this hide and seek game with me on the most dumbest situations?" Mario complained.

…

Luigi stood in front of the boy's bathroom, forging a disgusted look on his face from the smell in there.

"Ugh, what in the world died in there? An animal or socks?" he asked himself while plucking his nose.

"I swear it, if I make it out of there with my nose still alive, I'm reporting the principal about this!" Luigi swore, plucking his nose tighter and walking in.

Suddenly, a sink's nozzle was heard from the girl's bathroom as someone very familiar showed up walking out of the bathroom.

Luigi nearly squealed when he saw her as he ran into a bathroom stall.

Sometime later, (finishing his business to be exact), the green student dove out of the bathroom with much drama. "Grambi! I couldn't even see without my eyes watering!" he yelled, slipping to the ground.

He walked back to his position of where his backpack was, and he noticed it was gone.

His eyes widened. "Hey! Where's my backpack?" he asked aloud.

"Over here, green dude!" a female voice answered as he turned to that direction.

There he saw was Daisy with his green backpack held high in the air.

"Hey! Um, can I have my bookbag back?" Luigi asked.

Daisy only shook her head. "I didn't get to know your name last time." She giggled.

Luigi groaned, "Why should I tell you? You got me in trouble!"

Daisy then giggled some more, "You're so cute when you're angry!" That seemed to make Luigi blush a bit.

"U-Um… right uh, please?" Luigi asked.

Daisy shook her head again.

"Oh fine! It's Weegee! Okay? Now can I have it back?" Luigi asked, feeling his face going red from either screaming, or embarrassment of such things Daisy just said to him.

The brunette then giggled a bit before walking to him.

"Weegee? That's a cool name." she spoke, giving Luigi his backpack.

Luigi felt his cheeks blush.

"You, you do?" he stammered.

Daisy smiled and nodded, "Yeah! Oh and, by the way, Weegee."

She then gave him a kiss on the nose and whispered in his ear, "Sorry for getting you trouble."

Luigi felt his heart beating a bit faster from the sudden action.

Daisy giggled a bit more before skipping away.

Luigi breathed big with his mind chanting, _"What happened? What happened? What happened? What just happened, Weegee?"_

And then, he found himself walking back silently to the bus stop, wondering, what just happened?

…

Mario soon noticed that his brother was walking out of the school.

"Bro! Where the shell have you been?" he asked.

Luigi blinked several times before sitting back down.

Soon after, the bro's bus came to the stop and the two climbed aboard.

Sitting in their seats, Luigi finally spoke up.

"Madio?"

Mario actually felt a bit better now that his brother was speaking.

"Yes Weegee?"

"I have a, very complicated problem." He answered while facing forward and not looking at Mario.

"Um, okay? What is it?"

"It's about a, a, a, um, you know, that, uh, thing." Luigi stammered, twiddling with his fingers.

Mario then rested a hand on his shoulder, "It's about that girl, isn't it?"

Luigi then looked at Mario with a very confused look.

The big brother laughed, "Don't you worry bro, you have nothing to worry about. But I only have one question."

Luigi raised an eyebrow.

"Do you even know her name?"

_Author's Note: WHOA! Don't I have some explaining to do? Well people, I've decided to continue this one. I mean, it is better than the redo, am I right? Well everyone, thanks for seeing this! And be sure to see more of these chapters flying through like a bird flying south for the winter! Ha! Ha! Dimentio humor. Heh heh heh._


End file.
